Why is love so hard?
by ishipselary
Summary: Nicos head is twirling when he tries to figure out where is heart belongs
1. Chapter 1

**Nico pov **

Why can't I stop, I shouldn't love him. I must stop. Why does Eros do this to me. Maybe I should just stay in my cabin all day no one would notice if I was gone. No I'm going to practice sword fighting maybe if I see him it will make me better. I get off of my bunch and head to the door and when I open it there is a girl standing there. She is super pretty perfect ringlets of black hair around her face that make her blue eyes pop. She wears the perfect amount of make up just to make her features stand out. Her light pink sun dress hugs her chest and flows out around her hips. Definitely an Aphrodite.

"Hi?" I felt strange talking to her I don't even know her name.

"Um Hi Nico. I'm Lila you probably don't know me but Im from cabin ten." I can't tell if thats her make up or if she is blushing. She kept giggling like its funny to toy with me.

"What brings you to my cabin its kinda scary for you." She looks all around the cabin then back at me.

"I came to see if you wanted to do something with me later?" What? She wants to do something with me?

"Sure what do you want to do?" Lila looked confused for a moment then looked at me like she didn't expect to get this far.

"Maybe we could walk around the beach or camp and get to know each other." I nod me head stupidly why did I do that. Lila ran off giggling. I hear the supper horn I head over to the pavilion.

**Percy pov **

Ah supper time the best part of the night. Annabeth comes out of nowhere and kisses my cheek.

"Hey seaweed brain." I should tell her but I don't want to ruin the surprise.

"Hey wise girl, I guess I will see you after supper." She stops moving and pulls my arm so I stop too. "Why did we stop?"

"I want to talk to you about Nico." What about Nico I only pretended that she was Nico once maybe five times tops when we kissed. Oh no how could she know that only I know that.

"What about him?" Why Nico curse your cuteness.

"I saw one of the Aphrodite girls taking to him I think he has a date." What a date no one dates my Nico. But he's not mine is he? Maybe I should be happy for him I mean im happy with Annabeth.

"We should spy on him after supper." I guess I suggested that so I could swoop in there and take him away.

"Ok but only to see how he does with girls." Ya that's why Annie. Im happy she can't hear in my mind.

We walk over to the pavilion and I see Nico all by himself. Maybe he needs a cabin mate I could volunteer.

After supper Annabeth and I wait to follow Nico. Annabeth put on her hat so if Nico saw us it would just be me he's mad at. we are within ear shot of them.

"Have you had a girlfriend before?" He shook his head then said no.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" He stoped and looked at her.

"We don't know each other that well but I think I like you. So maybe in a couple of days if we learn more about each other." She seemed pleased by his awnser because she leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in and started kissing her passionately.

"I guess he didn't want to wait." Annabeth whispered in my ear I almost forgot she was there. Nico pulled away harshly.

"Im sorry that wasn't taking it slow or whatever." The girl just looked at him.

"Thats fine you go at whatever speed you need to." Nico pushed her away and headed towards the forest. He was heard right for me. I panicked and didn't move. He ran right into me.

"Percy? Were you spying on me? What in the Hades!" Nico punched my jaw and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2: Love hurts

**Nico pov**

Bang bang bang. Stop touching my door. Just let me lie on my floor and stare at the ceiling.

"Nico Im sorry. Let me in." Percy kept banging on my door. Suddenly he stoped. The cabin floor started trembling. Strange noises came from my bathroom. I hoped the door and a wall of water came crashing down on me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I WILL KILL YOU!" I ran to the door and unlocked. I jumped on to Percy and pinned him to the ground. I startled his hips and pinned his arms strecked out. I just looked at him I could see in his eyes that he was very sorry. If he really wanted me off he could have thrown me because im so much smaller.

"Nico can you get off me?" I jump off and ran back to my cabin but Percy catches my hand. "Leave me alone Percy." I rip my hand away and run back into my cabin.

"I just want to tell you why I did it." I want hear what he has to say but I can't stand to see his face.

"Its late im going to bed." I close my door and flop onto my bed.

**Percy pov**

"Its late im going to bed." Nico walks in to cabin.

"Goodnight Nico." I yelled but Nico didn't hear me. Oh my gods he was so sad that kills me inside. I feel a hand in mine and looked at it but there is nothing there.

"Percy he'll forgive you." Annabeth removed her cap and hugged me.

"Annabeth I need to talk to you." She released me from her hug and nodded her head.

" I figured I mean you have been distant lately. Its ok if you want to take a break I understand." I don't believe she just said that. "Annabeth I love I really do but I don't think-" I was stoped by her lips touching mine.

"Goodbye Percy. I will see you around camp and I still want to be friends I can't live with you seaweed brain." This has gone a lot better than I thought it would.

"Well goodnight I will see you tomorrow." I walked to my cabin and went to bed.

"Stupid Percy. Stupid beautiful Percy. Why must I love him he will need love me back." Im dreaming of Nico crying. I try yelling for him to stop beacuse I do love him but nothing comes out.

"Maybe if I was a blonde girl he would love me." Nico stop I love you. He whimpers into his pillow I watch u ntill he falls asleep.

I wake up short of breath and breathing heavy. Was that a dream or was it real? I hope it was really but I can't just ask him or maybe I can. No definitely not.


	3. Chapter 3:Tangled hearts

Percy pov

I stare at the bunk above mine unable to move. Wake up call should be soon hopefully no one will come in my cabin.

Nico was he actually crying about me? Maybe I will go check on him. I get dressed and stand infont of the door for a while. I open my door and there stands a sleepy Nico.

"Im supposed to wake you up but your already awake." Nico begins to turn around but I grab him and pull him into my cabin.

"What the Hades Percy?" I moved my hands from his shoulders to his checks. I cupped his beautiful face.

"Nico I have to tell you something." His face said that he is confused and scared.

"Judging by the way you are holding my face I would say you either want to kiss me or you are about to tell me someone is dead and I think I would know before you did if someone is dead." Nico gave me a stern look like he's trying to figure out what one it is. I can't take it I gently press my lips to his. I parted his lips with mine and slid my tongue in his mouth. He pushed me away.

"Percy we can't... Annabeth... im not... gay." All of his thoughts are getting spewed out in little chunks.

"So you crying last night about me that didn't happen?" I feel hurt and by Nicos cute little face he is too.

"Yes I mean no I mean not for the reasons you think. Im already a loner or outsider im not giving them another reason to shun me." Nico turned around, opened the door and ran away. I never thought he felt that way.

Nico pov

Stupid Percy thinking he knows everything but he knows nothing.

"Nothing." I say out loud hopping no one is around to hear me.

"Whats nothing Nico?" Great Annabeth is here.

"You need to talk to your boyfriend he's saying weird stuff and I don't like it." She looks puzzled.

"Why do I need to talk to Percy? Oh and so you know we aren't dating anymore." She was wearing a smile but I can see through it, I can see the pain. I should hug her or do something but I feel like this is my fault and it is.

"Im glad I mean not that you're broken up but that he wasn't dating you when he kissed me." I immediately regret telling her. I can see the emotions change in her face. She looks hurt, confused, angry but mainly sad.

"He... he kissed you? I thought it was another girl he was using me as a shield this whole time." She looked at the ground and acted like she was talking by herself.

"Annabeth im so sorry-"

"No im sorry that a fucking jerk loves you." She cut me off than ran from me. I follow her but she ducks into her cabin. I try to enter but an Athena boy stops me.

"Sorry Nico but you can't come in." Fine I won't go in. I find a shaded area behind the cabin and shadow travel in the cabin. I find myself under one of the beds I can hear Annabeth crying.

"Annabeth do you want to talk about it?" Shes quiet then pokes her head under the bed.

"Why did he use me like that? Nico do you understand how hurt I am?" I shimmed out from under the bed so I can see the ceiling. Annabeths face is right over mine her tears drop on my face. I wipe the tears off my face then I do the same with her eyes. Her hand moved over mine and im stuck touching her face I tug my hand back and she fell off the bed right on top of me.

"Annabeth I don't know why anyone would use you. You are so smart and beautiful you don't deserve it." I hope that will stop her from crying. I can feel her knees get tighter around my waist and her hands gliding up my chest. "Annabeth-" She stopped me with her lips, her soft lips brushing mine. I pert my lips slightly and our kiss deepens. i raise my hands to push her away but her hands catch mine and she places them on her chest.

"Nico I... Im sorry im not sure what I was thinking. You can take your hands off my boobs if you want or you can get closer." So many thoughts are running through my mind. Am I going to lose my virginity to Annabeth? Do I actually like her or do I actually like Percy? She said it with such a smile that I don't think I can say no.

"I uh um yes?" My yes sounded like a question but she took it. She took my hands and slid them under her shirt. The warm sensation of her breasts on my palms shocked me. She ran her hands down my chest to my pants and started to undo them.


End file.
